ZE:A
650px|center ZE:A *'Nombre:' ZE:A (제국의아이들) / Children of Empire (Inglés) / Hijos del Imperio (Español) :: ¿Por que?: ZE:A los " Hijos del Imperio" de la compañía por ser la banda más nueva. De ahí que sean Children of Empire (recordemos que Star Empire Entertainment es el nombre de su compañía) . ZE:A es la abreviación del nombre en coreano. *'Núm. de miembros:' 9 chicos. *'País de Origen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Color Oficial:' Verde Pantone 802U. *'Club de Fans Oficial:' ZE:A' Styles o ZE:A'S para abreviar. *'Agencia: Star Empire Entertainment, la misma de ( Jewelry y Nine Muses). *'''Sub-unit: **ZE:A5 **ZE:A 4U Carrera thumb|309px 'Pre Debut' Bajo el nombre “Child of Empire” (más tarde simplificado a ZE:A) hicieron su aparición en el “Mnet’s Office Reality”, el grupo llamo la atención tras sus diversos espectáculos en shows y por la participación en varios vídeos de UCC. Han colaborado en el MV de “Jewelry S” titulado “Date”. Tras la simplificación del nombre a ZE:A, se tuvo problemas, ya que sonaba casi igual que el nombre de JEA (Brown Eyed Girls), así que se cambio la pronunciación, para solucionar el problema, el 25 de enero Jea comenta que la compañía de ZE:A hizo un acuerdo con la suya, y comento que se mantendría el nombre, pero la pronunciación sería diferente “Je-Oh”. El grupo ha firmado un acuerdo con “Sony Music” y “Warner Music” para su promoción por 9 países de Asia. Warner Music se encargaría de su promoción en Taiwán, Hong Kong, China, Macao, Malasia, Indonesia y Filipinas; mientras Sony Music lo haría en Tailandia y Singapúr. 'Debut' Primero se liberó el teaser de la canción, el 13 de enero del 2010 se lanzo su MV “Mazeltov”, al igual que su single debut “Nativity”. El 15 de enero hizo su debut en el programa de música “Music Bank” con su performance. Llamó inmediatamente la atención y subió al puesto número 1 de las listas de Album Chart y de los de Daum en el día de su debut. Integrantes 600px|center Los miembros son: Hyungshik, Junyoung, Kevin, Kwanghee, Heechul, Siwan, Minwoo, Dongjun, Taehun *Jun Young (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kevin (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Kwang Hee (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Si Wan (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Tae Hoon (Rapero y Bailarín) *Hee Chul (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Min Woo (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Hyung Sik (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Dong Joon (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía Corea 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbums' 'Singles' 'Repackaged' 'Japón' 'Álbums' 'Singles' Especial Colaboraciones *Win The Day / 모두 애쓰리 (Feat. 2PM, missA, Sistar, MBLAQ, Dal★Shabet, Nine Muses, B1A4, 4minute) - TEAM SIII - Win The Day (2012). *Will Prevail / 승리하리라 (Feat. Big Brother ) Temas para Dramas *''Chosun Police OST'' - Wonder why (Ft. Choi Hyun Joon de V.O.S) Programas de television *Children Empire Returns ( ZE:A ) 2010 *Idol League (vs. U-Kiss) 2010 *Strong Heart (Kwang Hee y Si Wan ) 2011 *Weekly Idol ( ZE:A) 2011 menos DongJoon ya que tenia que grabar Let’s Go! Dream Team *Happy Together ( KwangHee) 2011 *School Of Rock ( ZE:A ) 2010 *Idol Camp 2010 *Quiz to chage the world ( KwangHee) 2011 *Big Star X-file 2011 *Enjoy Today 2011 *Star King ( KwangHee ) 2011 *Gag Star ( KwangHee ) 2011 *Global Star Battle ( KwangHeey HeeChul ) 2012 *Vampire Idol (KwangHeey) 2012 *Beatles Code ( ZE:A-menos Moon JunYoung ) 2011 y 2012 *Hello talk show ( KwangHee , SiWan , DongJoon , HyungSik ) 2012 *Miss Y Mister Idol Korea ( HyungSik ,DongJoon ) 2012 *Weekly Idol (Tae Hoon,Kevin,Hyung Sik,Si Wan,Hee Chul,Min Woo) 2012 *We Got Married, Season 4( KwangHee ) 2012 *The Romantic & Idol ( HyungSik ) 2012 *The Romantic & Idol (Kevin ) 2013 *Dream Team (ZE:A)2013 Curiosidades *son muy buenos con todos y alegres con todas sus fans *Lanzaron 2 teaser para el MV de su single "Level Up",' '''pero el rodaje se detuvo a causa de la lluvia y no sacaron el MV. *En Strong Heart,Kwanghee se quejo de shinsadong tiger y dijo:"somos cercanos, ¿porque no nos das una cancion?" y el respondio "ya les di una antes" Kwanghee se siguio quejando y dijo "escuhe que la cancion que nos habian dado, era tan mala que la devolvieron despues de 10 segundos, me pregunto como nos la pudiste dar, nos miras en menos ,¿Que cancion era?" Shinsadong quedo impactado y dijo: "Esa cancion era B2ST Shock" si hubieran aceptado la cancion ZE:A pudo haber tenido el Hit en vez de B2ST "puse el demo en el telefono, pero el la rechazo, el debio escucharlo hasta el final, pero me dijo que lo apagara 10 segundos despues." *La grabación de su video musical "Watch Out" duró 36 horas. *Hicieron una colaboracion en el drama Prosecutor Princess en el capitulo 2. *Hicieron un cover de la canción Mirotic de DBSK. *Tiene dos sub unidades ZE:A5 ( ZE:A-FIVE) y ZE:A4U * ZE:A-FIVE debuto el 25 de marzo del 2013 *ZE:A4U debuto el 17 de junio del 2013 en japon *ZE:A regresará el 9 de agosto con “The Ghost of Wind” como parte de su nuevo mini álbum “'Illusion'” *La canción "step by step" la compuso Kevin de ZE:A *Tras una semana de su comeback por la canción “The Ghost of Wind”, en el Gaon Chart National Physical Albums Ranking se ubico en el puesto #8. *Hicieron un cover de la cancion Bopeep Bopeed de T-ARA Enlaces *Canal Oficial de Youtube *Sitio Oficial ZE:A Japón *Sitio Oficial Star Empire Entertainment *Cafe Daum ZE:A *Oficial Weibo *Sitio Oficial de Facebook '''Twitter' *Twitter Oficial ZE:A - Japón *Twitter Oficial ZE:A - Corea *Twitter Oficial → Kwanghee *Twitter Oficial → Hyungsik *Twitter Oficial → Minwoo *Twitter Oficial → Heechul *Twitter Oficial → Siwan *Twitter Oficial → Taehun me2day *ZE:A Oficial Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|Mazeltov thumb|right|300px|ZE:A - Love Coach 'Japón' thumb|300px|right|Daily Daily thumb|300px|left|Love☆Letter Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:Star Empire Entertainment Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JPop